1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of electrical voltage surge protection and more particularly to providing surge protection for data communication circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art surge protectors for programmable logic controllers (PLC's) or similar devices, are complex to use and require the attachment of various grounds, conductors and jumpers to protect data communication circuits. This makes the replacement of the surge protector difficult and time consuming.